


Punks

by hargayves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Never Happened, Bucky is so smitten, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Steve is a dork, Suck My Dick Russo Brothers, Superfamily (Marvel), everyone's just happy and ALIVE, pretty much a self indulgent fix-it fic, they're like peters second dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargayves/pseuds/hargayves
Summary: peter is teaching steve how to use snapchat.(bucky thinks they're both loveable idiots)





	Punks

**Author's Note:**

> “Okay, no, no, that’s how you put it on your story,” Peter interjected.

Steve handed the iPhone back to Peter and folded his arms over his chest with a huff.

“I don’t – I don’t get that, what story? Can’t Tony see it if it’s on the story?”

Bucky tried to bit back his laugh, but it came out as a snort anyway. Steve glared at him. Bucky saw Peter bite his lips with furrowed brows, trying to explain social media to Captain America.  He leaned back against the wall with an amused smirk on his face.

“No, you see, if it’s something you only want _Tony_ to see, you send it directly to him like this,” Peter explained, pulling a stupid face at the camera before presumably sending it off to Tony. Bucky can only imagine the look on Steve’s face in that photo, and there was no doubt Stark would screenshot it. “You got it?”

Steve made a little hum and nodded. “I think… so?”

Peter held the phone out to Steve, but as he reached for it, the phone made a small _pop_ sound. Steve actually _squeaked_ and retracted his hands faster than you can say _dork_. Peter looked red in the face, trying to hold in a laugh, but Bucky was howling at the scene, bracing his hand against the wall for support. At Bucky's reaction, Peter couldn't hold back either. 

Steve's cheeks were flushed down to his neck and his lips pulled into a pout. Bucky's eyes softened. He pulled a hair-tie from his wrist and gathered his hair in a careless bun.

“You’re an idiot, Rogers,” Bucky mumbled, the remains of a smile still hanging on his lips.He ruffled the hair of both Steve and Peter, and plopped down on the sofa opposite them. The two of them smile at the small ‘ _punks’_ Bucky mutters on his way past.

The pair had been at it all day. Peter was staying at the new Avenger’s facility with them now, moving in around the time Bucky and Steve did, and when Steve was getting frustrated at ‘ _this dumb Tweeter thing,_ ’ Peter offered his help, and… Bucky thinks he probably regrets it now because he’s been showing Captain America how to defeat the great Facebook, Instagram and Snapchat for about 4 hours now.

“Dude – ah! Sorry, I mean, Captain – Mr Rogers, Steve, shit,” Peter rambled. God, he reminded Bucky of the little Stevie in Brooklyn. Steve quirked an eyebrow at the red-faced boy.

“It’s okay, you can call me Steve,” he said, amused. “ _Dude_.”

“Uh, right, yeah, so. Yes,” Peter breathed. “That was a notification. See how it says ‘Tony Stark’?”

Steve nodded looking back at the screen in Peter’s hand.

“Yeah, so that means Tony sent a snapchat back,” Peter explained, and showed him how to open it. 

Whatever Tony sent must have been ridiculous because Peter and Steve began laughing so hard they had to lean on each other.

“You wanna try and send one?” Peter asked, handing the phone to Steve. He took it happily and raised the camera so it was level with the both of their faces. Bucky is pretty sure he heard Steve murmur, ‘say cheese,’ under his breath. He heard the click and then Steve was tapping away at the screen.

His own phone vibrated in his pocket.

**_now  
_ ** _stevie <3_

Huh.

He glanced up quickly at Steve who was grinning wildly and Peter’s face was redder than Bucky had ever seen it. And that was saying something.

He opened the snapchat and it was the two of them with goofy smiles, and Bucky’s heart fluttered. Then he saw the text across the screen.

**_Can we adopt Peter? :D_ **

Bucky giggled. If anyone asked, he’d deny it, but that was a definitely a giggle. He looked over the top of his phone screen at Steve and shook his head.

“What a dork,” he said, mostly to himself, but he was pretty sure anyone would be able to see the hardcore heart eyes he was throwing in Steve’s direction if they walked in on this moment. Bucky screenshot the photo. 

Bucky switched over to the camera and took a photo of his knee, Steve and Peter’s feet made their way into the shot as well.

**_we’d have to fight stark for custody_ **

Bucky sent the snap and Peter peered over Steve’s broad shoulder.

They both looked up with blinding smiles.

\--

Bucky was in bed, eyelids heavy and sleep just out of reach; something that didn’t happen often. He was exhausted and a little depressed because Steve had flown to- somewhere (Bucky heard Steve say the words ‘we’re leaving-‘ and began sulking immediately) for a mission without Bucky and he was a little salty about it.

A small vibration sounded from his bedside table and he ignored it, turning over to get comfy in his mountain of pillows.

_Bzz._

“For fucks sake,” Bucky groaned, hand fumbling blindly for his phone. He’s pretty sure the sudden light of the phone screen in the dark room burned through his retinas.

**1m ago  
from spidey**

**now  
from stevie  <3**

Well, shit, he couldn’t be angry now.

Bucky opened Peter’s snapchat first, eyes squinting in the dark.  It was a picture of a sketch in one of Peter’s books. It was Bucky’s arm, the one T’Challa and Shuri had gifted him, but on the shoulder was a star. Not the star that HYDRA forced on him, but Captain America’s star. Bucky was grinning like an idiot.

**_Goodnight Mr Barnes :))))_ **

Bucky quickly tapped out a, **_isn’t it a school night? you should be asleep already. night kid_**

Then Bucky opened Steve’s snap.

Of all the people Bucky had killed and battled, he couldn’t fight the smile off of his face if he tried.

Steve was in front of a foggy mirror, muscles bare and on display, but what got Bucky was the neat ‘I ♡ u’ Steve had drawn with his finger.

**_I miss you already._ **

_i was just falling asleep u assha t,_ Bucky typed clumsily. His metal thumb wasn't the best in these scenarios.

Steve sent a photo not even a minute later and damn, if the glare of the phone screen didnt burn through Bucky's retinas, Steve's shining smile sure did. The unnecessary amount of emoji hearts Steve added was gonna give Bucky cavities. Bucky snorted when he noticed Sam looking severely unimpressed in the background.

_goodnight punk <3_

Bucky didn't stay awake long enough to get a reply, but with Steve's face in mind, he didn't have any nightmares that night. 


End file.
